who's going to cave first?
by faberritana 4eva
Summary: quinn and rachel make a bet to see who would be the first to suduce the other, willl rachel win or will quinn win agian? SEQUEL TO THE BET.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys quite a few of you wanted a sequel to the bet so here it is. Don't own anything so don't sue me. UN bated. Still not very good at writing this kind of thing so go easy on me let me know if I should continue. Read and review. Enjoy. **

"How dare you say that I can't go without sex for one day." Rachel all but screamed at her wife.

"Because it's true baby, don't take this the wrong way but you're kind of a sex addict and I mean that in the best way possible." Quinn said back defending herself.

"I can hold out just as long as you can." Rachel muttered back.

"What did you just say? You could hold out as long as me." She laughed at the divas statement.

"Well it's true I could, and stop laughing at me it's not funny." She said showing her frustration at the blonde chef.

"Baby you can't last one day without it so just drop the subject already." Quinn said back now getting bored with the conversation that started when Brittney mentioned that Santana was the addict in their relationship and Quinn said that Rachel was addict in Quinn and Rachel's relationship, and the diva became slightly offended at the statement and insisted that she could last just as long as Quinn could without sex.

"You think so do you because I can last just as long as you, if not longer." She huffed out.

"Oh really is that a challenge?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"YOU know what it is and I can't wait to wipe that smug look of your face, you win one bet and you think you're so strong but you what I can last just as long as you." She jeered out.

"Baby, don't put yourself through that torture." Quinn said.

"It won't be torture for me coz we will see who caves first and it isn't going to be me. There will be rules and whoever is caught breaking them will instantly lose by default of breaking the rules." She said back in a huff and walked out of the room only to return a few moments later with sharpie and a piece of paper and sat down at the dining table and began writing.

No masturbation at all.

Sexy talk is aloud at all times.

No sexting during work hours.

Any or no types of clothing allowed during the duration of the bet.

The bet will not be over until one of said a parties cave.

No public humiliation allowed.

No blackmail.

Kissing and fornicating is allowed if the other person doesn't mind.

Spooning is allowed.

If one has an orgasm she loses the bet.

No lying allowed.

Playing with yourself is allowed as long as you don't get off.

Both women agreed to the rules and they would start immediately. Rachel put the set of rules on the fridge door, and then stripped out of her clothes determined to win the bet this time and smack that stupid smirk of her wife's face.

Quinn watched as Rachel disposed of her clothes and couldn't help but smirk at the divas antics, she was going to win because there was no way in hell that Rachel could last as long as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two I hope you guys like it, thank you for all the feedback for this. Read and review coz they make me write faster and let me know if there's anything you guys would like to see and I will try and incorporate it into the fic. Read and review. Enjoy. **

The night went by as the others did they had dinner and curled up to a movie everything the same as every other night they spent together but with the exception of clothes. Quinn had stripped of her clothes after Rachel began stretching all over the kitchen counters tops whilst Quinn was cooking diner so she also stripped of her clothing as she was trying to tempt the diva into having sex with her as well.

Quinn was first to get in bed whilst the diva was in the shower. She was falling asleep when she felt the bed dip and was aware of the diva that was now scooting so close to the blonde that there was no space between them at all. She then draped her arm over the chef.

"Oh god you're so sexy right now, I wish we didn't have this stupid bet going on between us so that I could ravish you like last night but it's a pity you're big mouth got us into this because I am so pissed at you and I know how much you love angry sex. She muttered closing her eyes.

Quinn lay there thinking about how evil Rachel was going to get and at what lengths she was going to get to win the bet this time round because she wasn't going to go easy on her since she lost the last bet, she would have to come up with a game plan herself and that would have to begin tomorrow. The following morning went by uneventful for both women as they were plotting their moves; Rachel had to think of different strategies this time round whilst Quinn would have to come up her own.

Quinn had the morning off and she planned on utilising it to her fullest advantage. She went out and bought the items she would need tonight to begin torturing Rachel to her fullest extent. She went home and hid the items that she had just purchased and then went off to work with a smug smile plastered across her face because rachle would take in look at ehr and cave.

Rachel on the other hand was confused in her pursuit to get the blonde to cave as all of her other plans had failed last time and losing wasn't an option this time. She needed help so she called up an expert at the teasing motto. She took notes from an old Julliard friend and began to formulate her attack of plan. The two women had their plans set out in their heads and each one of them knew how they were going to attack.

Rachel was the first one home from work as usual and did nothing to prepare she showered and changed into her sleep shorts and her tank top, she sat in front of the TV with yesterdays left over's and began eating.

Quinn was walking back from her restaurant wondering what to expect when she opened the door to the apartment, she expected to be greeted at the door by Rachel to be in nude if not nude then most defiantly wearing very little clothing and in a very compromising position, but to her shock she found the diva in her usual sleep ware sitting on the couch watching TV like the bet had never even been made.

The night went by like usual, they spent some time talking about their day and then got ready for bed, Quinn was utterly confused at the divas tactics as there weren't any sexual innuendos or sexy positions. So the two of them go in to bed just like last night but Quinn was the big spoon this time around.

"Quinn." She said.

"Yeah?" Quinn replied.

"I was reading this article online the other day where a woman could grow a penis and get her girl friend pregnant, it got me wet thinking about you having one I swear to god I couldn't even try and get the image out of my mind of you having a real cock instead of a strap on, I thought about how amazing it would be if I could give it a head like I did that one time when you were wearing the blue strap on, you enjoyed it so much I just wish you had a real cock so you could spill all your hot come inside me and then maybe we could try and have a baby you know one with both of our genes and we could both feel connected to it." Rachel said feeling Quinn's breathing go higher and the heat of her body escalating on her back.

"Anyway that's never going to happen right babe, night." She said as she kissed the blondes trembling hand and fall asleep knowing that her plan to slowly and steadily kill Quinn's determination was going to work better than hitting her with the hard stuff.

Quinn lay in bed with the image of Rachel giving her a head with an appendage she was wet more than ever and needed to relieve that tension or at least conceal it deep in her mind that it never came out again. She thought about her move Rachel clearly hadn't forgotten about the bet she was playing smart this time round, and Quinn had to get to her like she had gotten to Quinn.

The next day went by as normal but Quinn left work earlier than usual so she could plan for her plan of attack. She got home and prepared herself. She was just about ready when she heard the apartment door open and then close; she got in to position and waited for the diva to enter the bedroom.

Rachel got home and began her usual routine, throwing her jacket on the hook and flinging of her shoes and then she headed for the bedroom, as she opened the door there stood her wife in the skimpiest nurses outfits known to man it was a white leather dress that barely covered her ass and had a whole section missing in the breast section revealing Quinn's nipples, the dress has red stripes going around it's edges, her hair was let down in curls around her shoulders with a white hat with a red cross on it on her head, a stethoscope around her neck, a thermometer in her hand and black stockings with four or five inch heels on her feet.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MARY." Were the only words that left her drooling mouth.

"Are you ready for your check up?" asked Quinn innocently biting her lip loving the reaction she got from her wife.

"UHM no thanks I am fine." She said back and turned on her heel not wanting to be in the same room as Quinn when she was dressed like that. Quinn knew that Rachel had a secret fantasy about playing nurses but she had never voiced it so Quinn had never bought it up.

"Oh come on you look really flushed maybe I could check your temperature in all different places and then maybe give you a rub any where you wanted and to finish off a sponge bath." She said seductively walking behind the running diva.

"No it's okay, but I suggest that you check my wife's state of mind BECUASE SHE SEEMS TO HAVE LOST THE FRIGGIN PLOT." She screamed the last part out and Quinn chuckled.

"But your wife is the one that sent me, she said you be may be slightly under the weather and to make you feel better." Quinn tried again and moved a step closer to her superstar.

"Its fine, my health is one hundred percent well so there's no need for you to be here." She said back running in to the bathroom and locking the door not taking any chances, she fell to the floor and regained her breathing and willed herself not to go out there and fuck Quinn so fanatically that she couldn't move properly for the rest of her life.

"Slow and steady will drive her crazy with want." Rachel repeated the mantra and got into the shower for the longest and coldest shower she had ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, not much response from chapter two so I am guessing you guys didn't like it. read and review coz they make me smile and write faster. hope this chapter is better than the last. read and review. enjoy. **

Rachel hated Quinn as the two lay in bed, Quinn kept moving around and her leather was squeaking whenever she moved. She finally gave up and left the bedroom not wanting to be any where the costume or its owner, to say the least Rachel's secret kink of nurses had become one that she now hated thanks to Quinn.

Rachel woke up to find she was alone in the apartment and she was more than happy for some time to herself. She was already feeling weak from Quinn's first attempt, how was she going to win when Quinn was pulling out stunts like the one she had last night, she needed to find away to get Quinn out of the mood rather squeal under pressure.

Quinn had gone to work for the day and was very happy with her outfit last night; a few more attempts and Rachel will be begging or it. She had that wholesome smile across her face all day, she thought about her next part in the plan she needed to make sure that it was just as appealing but not that obvious because after the initial shock of Rachel seeing her in the outfit wearied off she became pissed to no extension and Quinn saw in the divas eyes how badly she wanted to smack the crap out of her last night when she had insisted that she would wear the outfit in bed. She needed to be sexy and appealing without being too obvious, and then like a light bulb binged on in her head she had the perfect way to get Rachel to cave.

The night went by neither woman making their advances and both girls weary of the other just waiting for the other to pounce but neither one of them were doing anything that would cause any type of suspicion.

That morning Rachel had just ad her shower and was getting dresses in the bedroom when Quinn yelled from the bathroom.

"Babe, will you get me a towel? I forgot and I need one to get dry." She yelled and Rachel walked into the bathroom and saw Quinn stood there in her birthday suit, her hands on her hip a smirk playing across her lips and her legs wide open to reveal part of her soaking sex.

"Nope get it yourself." She said back nonchalantly and shrugged walking back into the bedroom like Quinn like that stood there didn't even effect her in the slights but her heart was beating a million beats per second, her breath was almost getting caught in her voice but Quinn didn't know that and wasn't going to know that.

Quinn walked out of the bathroom still in her naked form and just strutted towards the towel cabinet and took one out for herself, she purposely dropped it a few inches away from Rachel and bent down to get the item putting her ass right in front of Rachel's face.

Rachel just started to inspect her nails and pretend that Quinn's butt in her face was not even there. She then walked up her underwear drawer and began to riffle through looking for the right ones to tease the crap out of Rachel.

"Hey Rach which ones do you prefer?" she asked holding up a pair of pink and red and black and red wanting to see her reaction. Rachel got of the bed and walked up to Quinn with look of boredom plastered across her face.

"These are a lot more comfortable for a long day at work." She said handing Quinn a pair of white granny panties with flowers on them; Quinn took them of her a looked at them nodding her head.

"No I meant which ones you prefer from these?" she asked again.

"Why does it matter which ones I like I won't be the one wearing them and secondly you won't get anything out if wearing the ones I like Quinn, you should wear something that you feel comfortable in and know that they will last and the ones I gave you are good for both those reasons." She said back hoping to rile up the blonde's blood. Quinn just huffed and began to towel dry her hair making sure to get her breasts to bounce up and down when she moved her arms up and down, for a few moments Rachel became hypnotised by the bouncing peaks but shook it off as another ploy of Quinn's seduction and looked away.

For a moment Quinn thought she had got to Rachel but then the girl looks away and ruins everything this was not working, she needed to find something else but what she would mull it over later on during the day when she was at work. Quinn's attempts were all coming dead end because whatever she did or say Rachel would just kill the mood and by doing or saying something unsexy and then leave Quinn all hot and bothered.

"Hey baby I'm all wet for you." She whispered out in Rachel's ear when they were both in bed.

"Well then I advise you to get out of bed and dry up because I do not want to get ill or cold from a wet bed." She said back hiding the humour that was building up inside her.

"Not wet like that." she said back a little frustrated.

"IT doesn't matter how you are wet Quinn, you are wet and I do not wish for the bed to get wet of get up and go dry off before you come back in." She said back and heard Quinn sigh.

"Only you could dry me off." She said back hoping Rachel got the idea.

"Quinn Fabray you are not a child get out of bed and go dry up this instant or I will kick you out of the bed for the night." She said hurriedly because she was afraid her voice would soon be taken over by laughter.

"What the hell Rachel." She said back but Rachel just started to kick her until she got of the bed and pretended to dry off with a towel.

"Are you happy now?" she asked the girl as she got back into bed and Rachel nodded and closed her eyes.

Rachel was more than happy with the progress she was making, Quinn was sexually arousing herself and then Rachel would bring down the mood which left a lot of pent up frustration for Quinn, this whole bringing the mood down was making her a better actress and an even better seductress, she was getting to Quinn and she would soon make her next move the move that would push Quinn over the boundary and into giving up and losing the bet.

Quinn on the other hand was losing patience everything she tried was getting rejected she would have to up her game to get her wife to crack, she would have to make her suffer beyond any level she was going to take out the big guns and finally crack Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four I am really sorry that this took so long to update but life has been a bitch so this took longer than I thought but hopefully the next one should be up sooner than this one but there is only like two chapters left to the fic so if there's anything you would like to see let me know and I will try and put it in. Read and review. Enjoy. **

The following morning Rachel woke up and found Quinn in the kitchen making breakfast humming along to her iPod. She smiled to herself and waked back into the bedroom getting ready for the rest of the day, once she had showered and changed into her clothes she made her way in to the kitchen to find Quinn sitting at the table eating breakfast with a huge smirk plastered across her face.

"Morning" Rachel said as she kissed her wife and picked up her coffee mug and sat down on the opposite chair to Quinn's.

"Good morning to you too." She said back smugly. Breakfast went by just like any other day so Rachel went to work happily. She had a few interviews before rehearsal fro her play and then the main show so she was busy all day.

The day went by just like it always did but Rachel ha a strange feeling that tonight's show was going to be her hardest challenge yet but she just pushed that to back of her mind as she had preformed the same show for the past seven months for six nights and even did double shows on some nights o the week.

She began to take of her clothes and get dressed into her characters costume when a knock on the door took her out of her mind and concentrate on who the heel was disturbing her before the show because all the cast knew very well that she liked to be on her own an our before the show.

"Who is it." She said irritably but there was no answer but another frantic knock.

"I said who it is?" she said as she flung the door open to reveal a smiling Quinn.

"Hi there superstar" Quinn said as she walked into the dressing room.

Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked as she closed the door and looked at the blonde suspiciously.

"Nothing much I came to see your show since I haven't in ages." She said as she leaded by the diva and locked the door and pulled Rachel towards her.

"Rachel, kiss me it's been to long since I have tasted your lips and I need It." she said and Rachel connected their lips in a heated kisses and soon the two of them were lying on the couch Rachel at the bottom with Quinn on top of her with her lips on Rachel's collar bone.

Her hands moved down to the divas blouse to open the button but her hand stopped and she looked in the divas eyes asking for permission to continue with her quest.

"Q... Quinn ppplease" she moaned through ragged breathes as the blonde began her tirade on her neck again.

"What do you want baby tell me what you want I will give to you." She said as she played the top button of her blouse nipping at the divas ear lobe. Whilst Rachel ripped open her shirt letting the buttons fly across the room making pinging noises as they hit the walls and other surfaces of the room.

Quinn's hands instantly shot up to the divas breasts and began massing them through the material of the bra which emulated a moan from the diva indicating her pleasure from the blonde's hands and lips.

Rachel's back arched as Quinn kissed a certain spot on her jaw to which Quinn took full advantage and unclasped her bra and attached her lips to the peaks and the room was filled with Rachel's moans.

"Oh god do you know how much I have missed touching you" she said as she pulled the diva up to her feet and held her by her hips.

"Kissing you" she said as she began to kiss down the brunette's body until she reached the hem line of her pants and she undid the button and pulled down the pants to reveal Rachel's black lace panties.

"Planning on get some action I see." She said as she looped her fingers around the panties to pull down the material, there was a knock on the door and some calling through announcing that there was only ten minutes left before the show started.

Quinn grabbed the divas first dress and the placed it on the couch and began to kiss the stunned diva again, as she moved her kisses down her wife's stomach to her legs until her feet pulling down her panties as she went down her legs and picked up the bra that she had discarded earlier and pulled Rachel's panties off, and then began to kiss up the divas body till her lips were on the divas again and her hands were working on putting on her bra again and then picked up the dress and put it over the divas body her lips never leaving the divas body.

There was a knock on the door and a crew member came inside the room to take the stunned diva to the stage for her performance, throughout the whole show Rachel was so aroused that she had missed her cue on many occasions that night, her intuition that this show was going to have many challenges was right and at the end of the show she was fuming at the beaming blonde who was standing in her dressing room.

Rachel stormed into the dressing room picking up her jeans and shirt and stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut and locked the door, she got dressed and sprinted out of her dressing room and got into a cab not even bothering to wait for Quinn but the blonde was hot on her heels, she had just about made it into the cab before it drove off with out her. They arrived at their apartment building when Rachel just walked out leaving Quinn to pay for the cab.

Quinn ran behind the diva as she sprinted into the apartment, Quinn stopped the door slamming shut with her foot and walked inside their home and caught sight of a very pissed diva holding a bottle wine and a glass.

"You can't be pissed at me, we had a deal and I didn't break any of the rules." She said to the diva that looked even more pissed than before.

"Because of you I fucked up my performance, I have all the right to be pissed at you." She said and took a huge sip of wine from the bottle.

"Imagine what you've been doing to me for the past couple days." She said back.

"Shut up Quinn for the first time in my life I screwed up and it was your entire fault I swear to god you're lucky I haven't killed you already." She said at the blonde.

"Rach I'm sorry but it wasn't against the rules so technically you can't be mad at Me." she said to the diva as she took the bottle of her wife. As Rachel sat on the couch alone whilst Quinn was right and with what Rachel had planned Quinn wouldn't know what hit her so she decided to forgive Quinn and get her own back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five, I am really sorry about how late it is but life is really becoming a bitch and I hardly ever have time to write but there is only one last chapter left to this, so let me know who you want to win and why. Read and review. Enjoy. **

Rachel was becoming more and more furious with Quinn as the woman was constantly working Rachel up and then leaving her unsatisfied; it had been three days since Quinn had showed up in Rachel's dressing room and made her screw up her lines and since then she hasn't looked back with her sexual attack on the diva, but Rachel wasn't worried because the more Quinn worked Rachel up the more the blonde would also be left sexually frustrated and then Rachel would use her greatest weapon on her and that was what was stopping her from letting Quinn continue with her advances.

Two more days passed and Rachel was convinced that Quinn was losing her mind in sexual frustration and the time was right for her to attack the blonde. She called the delivery company and made arrangements for her and Quinn to spend the day together out of the house and one of her friends form the show to be at her apartment for the delivery and make sure that everything was set up for her return to night.

She had convinced Quinn to go out for the day and spend time with her before she had to go to the restaurant for her shift. Quinn was reluctant at first thinking this was one of Rachel's ploys to get her to forfeit the bet but after a while she thought that her wife had truly missed spending quality time with her and began to relax as Rachel was not making any sexual jokes, or any other type of sexual activity and the two of them just enjoyed each others company.

The day went by with the two women enjoying themselves and then it was time for Quinn to go to work and Rachel had to get home and make sure everything went to plan and to get ready for her final and most evil plan to get Quinn to forfeit and for her own victory.

She got home to find everything had gone to plan and her new toy had been fitted and installed into their bedroom, she smiled to her self as she grabbed her clothing that she had specially purchased for this day. She was dressed in her outfit for the night and checked the time realized that she still had plenty of time left before Quinn comes home work so she decided on getting a little more practice before her special performance for Quinn.

An hour of Rachel perfecting her performance for Quinn she saw the time and took out over three dozen candles and lit them around the bedroom and getting a chair from the kitchen for the blonde to sit on she also had two silk ties and two pairs of hand cuffs just to be sure the blonde doesn't run away half through her act.

As soon as she had everything set up she heard the door shut and a cocky smirk appeared across her face, she heard her wife fumbling around in the kitchen and she knew it would be a matter of minutes before her wife entered the bedroom, so she got into character and lost the smirk across her face and her expression became cold, as soon as she was in character the bedroom door was open and there revealed a opened mouthed Quinn staring at the diva.

"Close your mouth or you will catch flies." She said as she grabbed her hand and led her towards chair and pushed her down and all Quinn could do was stare at the diva who was dressed in very revealing police officers outfit, the top just about covered her nipples revealing the top part of her breasts her skirt was no better as it only covered half her as giving Quinn a good view of her panties if you would call them that as they were more like dental floss.

"Rachel what are you doing?" she asked with her eyes still on the divas breasts as they were in front of her face.

"Nothing much, I thought maybe I could punish you for your insolent behaviour the other night at my show and then maybe give you a little private show that I have had planned for a little while." She said as she grabbed Quinn's arms and cuffed them behind her back, and then grabbed the ties from the bed and tied Quinn's feet to the legs of the chair.

She then sat on the blondes lap and began her assault on her body not caring where she was marking the squirming woman beneath her. Quinn's moans only encouraged her to kiss her harder and more fiercely, she then suddenly stood up and grabbed the blonde by the hair forcing her to stand up the best she could with both her hands and legs tie to the chair.

"Now your punishment begins." She said grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting Quinn's clothes of leaving her in just her bra and panties, she then pushed the woman down so she was sitting again and began to untie her as soon as she was untied Rachel grabbed her by her hand and pushed her on to the bed and tied her back down again only this time on their four poster bed.

Quinn lay there in the eagle position and then everything became dark as Rachel had blind folded her, she tried so desperately to calm her breathing and mind and tell the diva to stop but her body had other plans as it arched its way up to the divas mouth which was currently on her stomach, her tongue darting in and out o her belly button.

The groans and moans the diva was receiving from Quinn only made continue her assault and kiss the blonde girl's body every where but the one place she would want. She moved passed Quinn's sex right down to her legs and just worked her way down pushing the blonde's hips down whenever Quinn would begin to hump the air.

"Tell me you want it Quinn and I will be more than happy to give it to you, all you got to do is say what you want me to do to you." She said as she kissed the blonde's collar bone.

"NO" were the only words Quinn could form in that moment of time.

"Okay so I guess you want to move on to the net part of the show?" she asked and pulled of her blind fold and untied her only to tie her legs back to the chair, leaving her hands free.

She walked up to her iPod docking station and pressed play and the room was filled with a dirty song that Quinn couldn't remember at that moment in time and then Rachel slowly but sexily walked up to the blonde and began to dance with her breasts inches from her face she bought her hands up to her own breasts and began to massage them for a second before Quinn had pushed her hands out o the way and began to massage them herself she was already wet beyond belief and touch Rachel like this was not helping her situation.

Rachel then moved back so Quinn couldn't touch her again she then turned around and began to grind her ass towards the blonde's face and Quinn mechanically grabbed hold of it and began to squeeze it whilst Rachel danced and shook her ass in Quinn's hand.

She then moved out reach from Quinn once again only this time she just continued to walk forward to the toy she had delivered and fitted in today, a strip pole she had been taking lessons for about three months before their bet had occurred as a birthday present for the blonde but now it was her Secret weapon.

She began dancing around the pole seductively showing her barely covered ass off and her half covered breasts to the now shocked blonde.

"You know all you have to do is say the word and I will let you go and you can do what you please to me." she said as she slid down the pole and walked in the direction of her wife and then stopped in front of her and knelt down and so her breasts were in eye level with Quinn.

She began to leisurely open the two buttons on her top to reveal a black see through bra, she flung the top on the floor and sat on Quinn's lap and began to grind on her whilst flaunting her breasts in her face.

Quinn closed her eyes knowing that it would be a matter of seconds before she broke down and begged Rachel to fuck her until se was unconscious, she then felt Rachel getting of her but she kept her eyes closed and began to imagine Sue Sylvester, couch Beiste and Figgins all naked and mud wrestling and soon her body was cooling down form Rachel's actions.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Rachel on the pole with her pussy completely on show as her legs were bent around it to reveal her hot wet pulsing sex. Quinn began to pant wanting to go over to her and lick all off the juices that were dripping down her legs and on to the floor.

She firmly closed her eyes and began imagining her three teachers and then with her eyes shut she demanded "RACHEL LET ME GO NOW." And in matter of minutes Quinn was free and running into the bathroom chanting something incoherent and then the sound of water running came from inside said room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, so sorry that this so late but life is a real bitch but here's the last and final chapter to this fic so I hope you like it and thank you for sticking with this even though I take forever to update. Read and review. Enjoy.**

After Rachel had pulled her strip pole stunt Quinn became more aware of her wife and her antics but the diva was to busy with her show as it was coming to an end and Rachel was spending most of her nights with the cast and crew going to dinner or drinks to celebrate the success of her show so she didn't have the energy or time to

It was the night of her last show and Quinn had decided to go and surprise the diva by being there for her last show; she knocked on the divas dressing room and entered the room upon hearing the brunette tell her to enter a she walked into the room towards her wife.

"Quinn please don't try anything to day please I can't let everyone down it's my last show so please just pretend like the bet doesn't exist till the shows over tonight and then do what ever the hell you have planned." Rachel said as she backed away from the blonde.

"Baby I just want to hug you promise and I think I can agree to holding off on the bet until after your final show, but then you will have to watch your back coz I will be coming for you." She said back as she seized the diva in a bear hug holding her tightly and Rachel also returned the hug smiling into the blonde's neck.

The show had just finished and Rachel was changing in her room when there was a knock at the door to which Quinn answered to find one of Rachel's co stars with some one she didn't recognize, the three of them entered as soon as Rachel had just changed in to a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

"Hey Rach, this is Gabrielle she is my sister in laws sister and she's a huge fan of yours and wanted to meet you in person so I told her that I would introduce you to her." Her co worker said.

"Hi Gabrielle it's so nice to meet you." The diva said as she went up to the tall brunette and hugged her, the other girl hugged back enthusiastically placing her hands way to low on Rachel's back if you would ask Quinn who was steaming with envy and her possessive side was just about to come out and smack the other girl to another dimension.

"It's so nice to meet you to, I can't believe that I am in Rachel Berry's dressing room with Rachel Berry." she said to the diva as Rachel released her from her hold on her.

"Well we were all about to go for some drinks so how about you join us too." The diva said, and Quinn's face was becoming more and more red with angry she knew this girl was up to something no good so she would have to keep a very close eye on her.

"Are you serious?" she asked back.

"Of course, I just got finish up in here and I will meet you guys out front okay." She said as she saw the expression on her wife's face. The two women left and Rachel turned to face the blonde who had a look of disgust plastered across her face.

"Rach I don't trust her, she's up to something I know it, I didn't like the way she was looking at you or touching you." Quinn hissed out.

"Oh baby don't be jealous, she's just a excited to meet me, I mean I am famous you know?" she tried to lighten the mood with a joke but Quinn was not having any of it and just kissed the brunette hard to remind her of who she belonged too.

The whole cast and crew were at the bar celebrating the final show, Rachel and everyone else seemed to be having a good time except one person who was solely keeping her eyes glued ion the tall brunette that was currently holding her wife's hand and that was not going to end well or her.

Quinn decided to wait and see how far the stupid brunette would go before Rachel would stop her but the diva showed no sign of stopping the girl besides her. Quinn sat at they corner of the bar watching intently, she couldn't really blame Rachel was the woman was drunk beyond belief and was always touchy feely when she was drunk.

Quinn didn't want to ruin the night for her wife as it was the last night all of them would be together, she wanted her diva to enjoy it so she just sat back and watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Quinn dragged Rachel into the apartment and pushed her up against the door pining her hands above her head as she attacked the divas neck, she was going to show Rachel that no one was allowed to touch her except Quinn.

"Quinn s...s...stop, I... I ...I don't want to lose the bet." She stuttered.

"Bets off I lose Rachel." Quinn said back as she yanked of the divas t shirt and bra and began roughly biting her nipples. She pulled down her jeans and ripped of her panties and roughly pushed three fingers into the moaning diva while screaming mine the whole time also making Rachel yell it too.

The night progressed like that with Quinn roughly fucking Rachel until she blacked out still yelling mine, once the diva had passed out Quinn bought the covers up and covered each other and then she pressed her lips to the brunette's ear.

"Rachel Berry Fabray your mine and only mine and no one else remember that." She said and then cuddled into the diva also falling asleep besides her.

**The end.**


End file.
